


Tease

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Series: Onstage kisses and big realization moments [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Finger Sucking, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was not a particularly stubborn man, not really. Actually, he was quite flexible. He could adapt to a new situation rather quickly and he could admit being wrong right after realizing it. If you'd asked Mikey or any other person that have known him that well, they'd probably say that the last part, the realization part, was the hardest for him to arrive to, but once that he did, Gerard would have sincerely admit being wrong because he wasn't a particularly stubborn man. The thing was that Gerard was a man of principle and that meant sticking to his word, even if that was literally (because blue balls actually ached), painful.</p><p>Or the one where Gerard tells his side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

"Fuck!" Gerard's cock was aching when he finally found an empty restroom. It was at the end of a long corridor illuminated by a strip of fluorescent lamps. There was no one there. Gerad knew that it was too late at night for one of the employees of the hotel to be hanging out back there, even though, he took a wary look around before walking in and closing the door.

Once that he got into one of the stalls, he got rid of his jacket and fumbled with the buckle of his belt and the button of his jeans. He was so hard and desperate that a task as simple as getting his pants open and down his thighs was a very, very difficult thing to do for himself, at the moment, really clumsy fingers.

"Fuck," Gerard repeated under his breath when he finally was able to pull the unnecessary layers of clothing down and out of his way and wrap a warm hand around his erection. A breathy moan escaped from his mouth as he started stroking himself slowly.

Despite being pretty much desperate, he wanted it to last. He wasn't sure of when he would be able to have an empty room all to himself again, so he wanted to relish the array of delicious sensations that the friction created by the movement of his hand was causing to his body, for as long as he could.

Usually, while touching himself, Gerard would have select one fantasy out of a considerable long list of fantasies that he had accumulated throughout the years and got stored in the back of his mind. That night, though, that wasn't necessary. All Gerard had to do was remember Frank and what they'd been doing earlier on stage.

He remembered having Frank playing next to him during Give'em hell. He remembered watching him steadily, out of the corner of his eye. Frank with his face tilted down; his bangs slick with sweat, falling down his forehead and obscuring his closed eyes; his lips pressed together in concentration and then parting slightly as a stream of notes started flowing fast and furious out of his guitar and went to collide with the ones coming from the other instruments, and at that moment, just as a tidal wave, the music flooded the stage.

Gerard remembered locking eyes with Frank right before the younger man kneeled down on the front of the stage and did one of his well-known full back bents.

Keeping his guitar perched on his lap at all time and with his hands still playing, Frank arched his body back gracefully, exposing his long, tattooed neck and a very tempting slice of pale skin that was picked out just below the hem of his T-shirt. The sight of it didn't last long, though, because Frank surged up almost immediately.

Nevertheless, he remained on the floor for the few more seconds that Gerard took gladly to keep ogling at his boyfriend, but just then, Frank squinted his eyes open and noticed a not very stealthy Gerard staring at him. The younger man gave him a sly grin and winked.

Gerard could not turn down such an obvious invitation, so he sauntered over and went to stand right behind Frank. He leaned down and started sliding one hand very, very slowly, down his boyfriend's chest, stopping just a fraction of an inch below his belt.

Gerard felt the muscles in Frank's abdomen clench and his breath catch while his own curious hand travelled down the other man's body. That caused a little smug smile tug at his lips as he stood up and pranced his way to the other side of the stage so he could start singing right after Ray's solo ended.

With all the flirting and the touching that had being going on between them, not only during that particular oncert, but during the whole tour, Gerard had become accustomed to the constant, frantic yelling coming from the fangirls and many of the fanboys in the audience, so when the characteristic roar started sounding again while he was belting out the chorus, Gerard didn't even paid attention to what was causing it, not until he sang the last note and he suddenly felt a hand sliding around his waist and pulling him closer.

He turned his side out of instinct and was surprised by one of the sexiest kisses that he and Frank had shared on stage. Frank cupped his face forcefully with both hands and was basically licking the inside of his mouth.

That kiss was as hot and deep as the ones that they had traded a few of times before, late at night and out of sight, when it was just the two of them furtively kissing in some empty corner.

Before they started dating, Gerard have would never indulged that kind of PDA in public, because it wasn't just for show or a part of a game anymore, it was so much more than that and Gerard did not feel comfortable sharing that with the crowd.

Damn, he didn't even feel comfortable sharing it with his bandmates, especially his brother, but Frank had been teasing him all night, hovering around like a damn, sexy shadow; touching him all over; grabbing his face and licking it, hot and wet; pressing their bodies dangerously close and then shamelessly grinding up against his thigh.

It was so fucking much, Gerard could not think properly after having to endure all that, so he just left his boyfriend kiss the shit out of him right there and then as the fans practically teared the walls of the auditorium down with all their yelling.

By the end of the set, Gerard was already uncomfortably hard, but there wasn't much that he could do about it while still being on stage, other than stealthily adjusting himself in his pants and hope that the bulge wasn't that noticeable.

Once that the last song ended and the lights of the stage went off, the guys got out very quickly. About to do the same, Gerard stopped short when he felt a hand pulling him back by the wrist. It was Frank who gently led him to an empty corner by the side of the stage and pinned him to the wall.

Gerard started stroking himself faster as he remembered being there, with their bodies pressed together against the wall while Frank was pushing one thigh between his legs and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"So hot Gee, so hot," Frank had whispered practically into his mouth with that sexy, breathy voice that made Gerard go weak on the knees. That time Frank didn't kiss him, just got very, very close and rolled up his hips once, only once. Gerard remembered feeling his boyfriend's warm breath melting with his own as their hips rocked up in unison and their erections brushed.

Frank's behavior on stage was so blatant and unapologetic and so utterly hot. Gerard could not... Even when he had said that... Frank was making him...

"Ahhh!" Gerard's body bent almost in half as a groan of pleasure escaped from his mouth and he trembled with the force of his orgasm.

He remained there for a couple of minutes, breathing heavily with his face tilted down; one hand propped against the wall to steady himself and the other one slick with cum, and still wrapped around his softening dick.

After washing his hands, Gerard took a moment to examine his face in the mirror. There, he saw a man, not just a regular man, but the front man of a famous rock band and a semi-known artist that had just sneaked into the service corridor of a chained-brand hotel to rub one out in the employee restroom, while his bandmates waited in the lobby.

That was the moment when he finally admitted to himself that the whole _wait-to-have-sex_ thing was not going to work.

                                                                                                               ************

So, let's establish some things here.

Gerard was not a particularly stubborn man, not really. Actually, he was quite flexible. He could adapt to a new situation rather quickly and he could admit being wrong right after realizing it. If you'd asked Mikey or any other person that have known him that well, they'd probably say that the last part, the realization part, was the hardest for him to arrive to, but once that he did, Gerard would sincerely admit being wrong because he wasn't a particularly stubborn man.

The thing was that Gerard was a man of principle and that meant sticking to his word, even if that was, literally (because _blue balls_ actually ached), painful.

So when he said that he wanted to wait to have sex with Frank he really meant it and he really intended to stick to that. No matter how horny he got at times and how bad he wanted Frank, he was willing to wait because it seemed like the right thing to do if he wanted them to have a good relationship, or at least that was what he had thought, but, but given the series of little _incidents_ that had occurred in the past weeks between them, and the new found ultra-sexy stance that his boyfriend was displayed on stage lately, Gerard really felt the need to reassess his previous views on the matter.

That other night, when Frank confronted him outside the bus, Gerard had given him a whole speech about wanting to wait to have sex. Deep down, Gerard had feared that Frank would not accept his reasoning, but the younger man had been very understanding and had agreed with pretty much all that Gerard had been saying without even arguing, so he thought that everything was okay between them.

Gerard knew that there were some flaws in his proposal because they never said how much they were going to wait or how were they going to decide when it was the right time, so it was a little imprecise, but other than that, Gerard felt confident about it. Waiting just felt like the sensible thing to do at the time given his own background experience.

After that, things were pretty much the same. Their relationship was, well, not exactly chaste, but not sexually charged either, but then, it all changed, and he remembered very clearly when he it all started. It was that day when Frank stole his sketch pad.

Gerard knew that old trick very well; he had seen Frank perfoming it several times before, but usually, it was Bob or Ray, or even Brian, the ones that were frequently seen running all around the parking lot or whichever place that Frank had selected as the location for his prank, furiously chasing the younger man.

Gerard was aware that by ignoring his childish behavior, Frank would have desisted and handed him the sketch pad, safe and sound, later that day. Yet still, and maybe out of pure reflex, Gerard jumped out of the bench where he was sitting when he saw a tattooed hand snatching his sketch pad from the picnic table, and ran after Frank. So maybe it was his own fault for falling so easily into that one.

Even though, that wasn't exactly when it all started. It started a little later, when they were wrestling on the floor of the tour bus.

Gerard knew Frank well enough to know that his boyfriend would have resorted to the sneakiest tricks in order to win a pretend fight like that one, so the older man decided to go with an immobilization strategy.

He struggled hard enough to pin Frank down and to hold his hands behind his head so that the younger man wouldn't be able to move. Gerard did all that expecting that his boyfriend will have eventually given up (yeah, right). Instead, Frank kept fighting and trying to weasel out, so Gerard had to press his hips down harder and to hold his wrist even tighter, so with all the movement of their bodies and all the friction and stuff, well, his dick started to be pretty interesting in the whole situation and...

Okay, so actually, Gerard started to feel arousal from the very beginning, right after he dragged Frank down and pushed him back and they started struggling for dominance, because maybe he had a domination kink, who knows, he hadn't explored that side of his sexuality yet.

All he knew was that being on top of Frank, straddling him like that and not letting him move, was an unexpected turn on for him, not to mention the added bonus of having Frank biting and sucking at his neck while he pinned him down. That was the first time that Gerard thought that he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer, that desire was overcoming his determination and that...

Thankfully, a few seconds later, Bob interrupted them.

After that, things escalated rather quickly.

Gerard started noticing little changes in Frank's behavior, likethe way that Frank seem to be clos to him all the time.  That _sexy shadow_ metaphor that he used earlier was rather precise to describe it. Besides, there were all the little touches and sexy glances, and the way that Frank had started complementing him for no apparent reason.

Gerard started to feel a little suspicious about that last one after Frank told him how good he looked for the third time in one day that and then, boldly, although not quite invasive, he slid one hand along his hip and squeezed his ass.

His suspicions dissipated soon enough, though, because Gerard knew that Frank just was affectionate like that.

Also, they went from cuddling and kissing softly, to very intense, yet unjustly brief make out sessions.

It was ridiculous how turned on he got every time that Frank used that special combo where after deep kissing, he started licking and sucking his way up Gerard's neck while sliding one hand under his shirt, then placing it in the small of his back and pressing their hips together. Frank usually kept mouthing his jaw until he whispered, quietly and oh-so sensually, "Love you," in his ear.

It was also ridiculous how frustated he felt every time that Frank pulled back and stopped doing the marvelous things that he had been doing, but well, what was he expecting? Gerard had asked Frank to wait; the younger man had agreed and had been self-restrained all the time, just as Gerard had expected him to be. Yet still, having to stop didn't feel fair for neither of them, and now Gerard didn't know what to do.

                                                                                                                ***********

A few days later, Frank did it again.

They were in the lounge of the tour bus watching a movie. Gerard didn't even remember the title; it was one of those action movies with lots of explosions and shootings and tough guys saving the day, that men are supposed to find cool. Even though, he wasn't paying much attention and he could tell that Frank wasn't either, but they were too comfortable there on the couch, Gerard sitting with Frank's head resting cozy on his lap, to try to get up an put on another movie. So he kept watching the screen and petting Frank's hair gently.

He really liked Frank's hair, it was thin and so soft and it always smelled nice. That last one was probably due to the fact that Frank did wash his hair regularly, whether there were proper bathroom facilities on the road or not and, even when he really didn't shared those standards of hygiene, Gerard appreciated that others did.

After a few minutes of gently stroking Frank's scalp, Gerard noticed that his boyfriend was practically purring under his touch. "Does it feel good, Frakie," Gerard asked with a fond smile. It was a perfectly innocent question, but of course Frank had to make it sound dirty.

"It feels so good Gee, you're so good at this," replied Frank with that growly, sexy voice that made Gerard's pants go tight and his face feel hot. "Frankie," Gerard hissed, "Don't say it like that, the guys are gonna think that I'm doing something _else_ to you".

Okay, so Gerard knew how to handle an _over-the-top_ sexy Frank on stage. He just had to go with it and keep singing. That was easy because, while they there were on stage, there were very obvious boundaries. If they were not in front of an audience, though, the boundaries tended to blur and Gerard didn't always know how to react, especially when they were in the presence of their bandmates, well, not exactly in their presence because any of the guys were there at the time, but still.

Even when Gerard's discomfort had to be obvious at the time, Frank remained indifferent to it and kept talking loudly.

"What? I'm not allowed to say that my boyfriend is _really_ good with his hands? Because you are, Gee. You are so good at touching me; it feels so good when you do it, I never want you to stop, mmph..." Gerard had to cover Frank with his hand to make him stop, because, well, the younger man didn't leave him another option.

At that, Gerard had expected Frank to start another pretend fight like the one that they had in the space between the bunks. Instead, Frank remained still and quiet for about a minute until Gerard decided that it was enough and started taking his hand back. Frank didn't allow that, though, because he grabbed it before Gerard could take it all the way back and, in the most unexpected sequence of events, he started sucking on his pointing finger.

"Uh," Gerard gasped. Having a guy sucking on his fingers was one of his biggest, secret turn-ons. It wasn't the feeling of it, although it felt quite nice, but the sight of it what really turned Gerard on. Watching Frank taking the finger into his mouth, closing his lips around it and then starting to suck on it in earnest with his eyes fluttering close; him, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down, the same way that... "Uhm" (Gerard moaned and bucked his hips) The same say that Frank would probably do if he had something _else_ in his mouth.

"Come here," Gerard said breathlessly, and pulled at Frank's T shirt to make him sit up. Then he kissed him with all he got, embarrassment and boundaries completely forgotten. Gerard threaded his fingers through the damp strands of Frank's hair and tugged to pull him closer and kiss him even harder.

"Gee, we should..." Frank prompted when Gerard took a necessary pause to breathe. "Yeah, I know; I'm stopping in five seconds, just let me..." The older man said, and with one last brief kiss, Gerard finally pulled back.

They stayed there, leaning against each other, with their eyes closed and their foreheads pressed, for a few of minutes until their heavy breathing finally became normal.

"Frank," Gerard uttered once that he was able to talk without gasping. "I want you so much, you have no idea". Frank snorted a laugh, "Oh, I think I do Gee, trust me". Gerard laughed too, but then he remembered all the things that he had been thinking about before and his expression and whole mood changed quickly. He let himself sink back in the couch and rested his head on Frank shoulder.

So, the argument upon which Gerard had based his decision about waiting to have sex with Frank was as follows: waiting to have sex is better for a relationship than rushing into it. But waiting for what?

They already had said _I love you_ to each other a while ago and that's like the biggest milestone in every relationship, right? And, other than words, they already have stated and proved through various actions that they really loved each other. They had already done that even when all they had was a brotherly relationship and not a romantic one, so what? Were they waiting to get married to have sex?

Gerard wasn't against the possibility of marrying Frank one day, but that stance was too radical for him, plus he suspected of a serious religious bias behind that one.

Right then, Gerard started to think that the recommendations about waiting to have sex that he had heard before were too vague and, more likely, based on principles of sexual morality that he didn't agree with and suddenly, the whole _waiting thing_ stopped making sense.

"You know what," Gerard said after a moment. Frank hummed noncommittaly and Gerard faltered just a little before continuing talking. "I think that it's time for us to take things up a notch," he said, trying to maintain a neutral tone as he felt his heart starting to race.

"Hmm, I don't know Gee, isn't it too soon? You said that you wanted to wait, remember?" Frank told him and certainly Gerard wasn't expecting that kind of response, so he sat up and turned to look at him. He was about to give Frank another of his soulful speeches when he saw that big, incriminating smile crossing Frank's face. He squinted and then gasped when the realization hit him.

"You've been doing this on purpose, haven't you?" Gerard said accusingly. "Doing what?" Frank had the nerve to pretend like he had no idea of what Gerard was talking about. "You know what!" Gerard answered, and if his voice sounded uncharacteristically high at the moment, he could blame that on the fact that his chest was feeling tight with indignation.

"Teasing me all the time; just driving me crazy," Gerard added; his voice still sounded pretty high. Frank started giggling at that. Gerard frowned, unamused.

So all this time, while he had thought that Frank was the most understanding boyfriend in the world for accepting to wait to have sex for an indefinite period of time, the truth was that Gerard had been the object of a stealthy and remarkably ruthless campaign of teasing directed to make him give in, and that was orchestrated by his boyfriend; that little, sneaky, tattooed, incredibly hot weasel that he had as a boyfriend.

Gerard kissed Frank to make him stop giggling.

"So, are you really ready?" Frank asked warily when Gerad pulled apart. "Because if you need some more time, we can wait," he offered, and his tone sounded so sincere that it made Gerard realize that even when Frank probably didn't believe in the whole waiting thing from the very beginning, he didn't push things, well, not really, and he was willing to wait as much as Gerard needed it. That was another proof that Frank, really, really loved him and Gerard felt deeply moved by that.

So he grabbed Frank's hand and squeezed it fondly and then they talked about dying from sexual frustration, which Gerard thought that was a real possibility.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to coment :)


End file.
